creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Baja frecuencia
Los siguientes hechos sucedieron en varios distritos de Japón, durante los meses de septiembre y diciembre de 2008. Parte de la investigación realizada se hizo con evidencia que aún circula por la red, pero en su mayoría ha sido una recopilación de testimonios tomados de las víctimas y sus familiares. Se han cambiado los nombres para proteger a los mismos. Distrito Fushimi, 5-9-2008 / 19:40 hrs El estudiante Ahiko Matsuda, de 16 años, volvía a casa después de su jornada en la escuela. Entró, se quitó los zapatos, saludó a sus padres y a su hermana pequeña y subió a su cuarto.La computadora estaba prendida, la había dejado tal cual desde la noche anterior con una página de YouTube y su cuenta de mail abierta. Ahiko se sentó en el escritorio, dispuesto a despejarse de un día agotador, y retomó su exploración por los infinitos vídeos de la página. Los vídeos que más llamaban la atención de Ahiko eran los musicales de Vocaloid, puesto que como gran parte de los adolescentes japoneses él era otaku. Luego de escuchar cerca de 4 canciones decidió consultar su mail mientras escuchaba un nuevo tema, y le sorprendió ver el único correo que figuraba sin abrir en su bandeja de entrada. No era de un contacto ni de una persona, tampoco spam; lo que figuraba como remitente era una serie de caracteres inentendibles en una combinación que aparentaba ser un código cifrado, seguido de @chaa.org, y el asunto simplemente decía “Hear, & you’ll listen” (Oye, y escucharás) en un inglés imperativo. Ahiko temía que aquél mail fuese un virus que robara su información personal, así que decidió eliminarlo en primera instancia. Pero cuando intentó moverlo a la papelera lo único que consiguió fue que el servidor le diagnosticara un error desconocido en forma de cartel ininteligible, cuyos caracteres coincidían con los del remitente del mail. Esto le parecía sumamente extraño, incluso para alguien que conocía de computadoras como él. Intentó marcar el correo como ‘no deseado’, pero otra vez se hizo presente el error. Entonces probó marcarlo aunque sea como leído, y cuando lo hizo apareció otro cartel aún más grande y con caracteres rojos que decía “ #-N0_chEatS!” (¡Sin trampas!). A este punto, Ahiko estaba empezando a asustarse y, sin otra opción, abrió el mail. Sin embargo, después de tanto misterio, Ahiko pudo ver que el mail sólo contenía un link a un vídeo y un mensaje que decía “Enjoy! And spread the word… ;D My best wishes for my new lambs. Chaa” (¡Disfrutalo! Y compartí el mensaje… ;D Mis mejores deseos para mis nuevos corderos. Chaa). Si bien aún resultaba un tanto escalofriante, Ahiko se alivió de que no sea otra cosa aparte de un vídeo. Abrió el enlace en otra pestaña y vio que el nombre del vídeo era “Fear Garden – Kagamine Rin“. Llegó a oír una introducción estrepitosa de instrumentos electrónicos que le produjo un leve dolor de cabeza, mientras veía al personaje de Vocaloid agachado, cubierta de sangre y cortando algo con un cuchillo. Y cuando comenzó a cantar comenzaron las convulsiones. Prefectura de Toyama, 15-12-2008 / 00:38 hrs No es común que los niños de los pueblos rurales de Japón pasen largas horas en la computadora, especialmente a altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo este fue el caso de Mizuki Awada, de 14 años, quien prefería realizar sus tareas escolares en computadora para tener un pretexto y así navegar por la red sin supervisión de sus padres. A pesar de su corta edad y de la educación que había recibido de su familia, a Mizuki le atraían enormemente los sitios “prohibidos” de la web. Un foro la llevaba a una página cifrada, luego a un blog satánico, luego a un sitio gore, y así casi hasta llegar a lo morboso y lo ilegal. Esa noche, estaba en un sitio de intercambio de archivos .torrent explorando y buscando contenido de su peculiar interés. Ella sabía que en esos sitios, como resulta muy difícil rastrear y eliminar un archivo torrent, era muy probable encontrar cosas extrañas y macabras. Ya había encontrado dos vídeos gore, cinco archivos que resultaron ser confesiones suicidas y uno que parecía contener pornografía infantil. Por esa noche su curiosidad estaba saciada, y ya se disponía a cerrar la página y apagar su laptop cuando sus ojos se posaron en un post que había dejado sin abrir. El autor no tenía ninguna imagen de presentación, sólo el nombre Chaa#04, y el título era “ちゃぁの遺産。“ (El legado de Chaa). Por mera curiosidad, y para completar las tareas de la noche, decidió hacer click en el post. Por el título creyó que era otro vídeo gore, pero se encontró con una carta escrita desesperadamente rápido en caracteres rojos: "He escuchado.. hE oído y he loGrado escUcharr.. he LOgraDo verrr…. El mensajee de Chaa me ha mostrado la verrdadd… a Este munndo le faltan floress, mucHas floress… TODO ES MENTTIRAA!! yA nadA impOrta, ni siqquiera de quien sean las floress, t0do es mentiRa... LAs Nmuevas palabraas de Chaa se han haCEnn pressenteesssSSssss… HE cuMplido mi missión, aHora serée parte de mii jardiín. ListEn, & SPRead the word. MatsuDa AHiko Al final de esta nota había un torrent cuyo título era NecrocarnivalByChaa-SpreadTheWord.mp4 y un indicador que decía que había sido descargado por cerca de 5000 personas, y a pesar de la gente que lo descargó sólo había 2 comentarios que decían que les había dolido mucho la cabeza y habían tenido pesadillas luego de escuchar lo que contenía el archivo. Esos comentarios despertaron el espíritu aventurero de Mizuki, y sin pensarlo dos veces oprimió el botón de descarga y se colocó los auriculares con volumen suficientemente alto. 30 segundos después, cuando comenzó la canción, se arrepintió de no haber cerrado la laptop cuando pudo… Luego se arrepintió de haber pensado en cerrarla… Luego pensó en que su pijama era demasiado blanco… Pensó en rojo… Rojo escarlata. Prefectura de Hokkaido (Laboratorios de Estadística Informática), 4-7-2009: En los días anteriores se tomó conocimiento de que un archivo de tipo multimedia estaba amenazando la salud mental de varios cibernautas alrededor del mundo. Se había detectado que varias producciones musicales de la autoría de Chaa (que al día de hoy no queda claro si es una sola persona o una organización) habían sido expuestas en YouTube y otras redes sociales por la comunidad otaku y los aficionados a la música de Vocaloid. Esto no resultó extraño en primera instancia, pero la ola de comentarios denunciando dolores de cabeza, pesadillas y mensajes que repetían la letra de las canciones una y otra vez llamó la atención de los moderadores de las páginas. Inmediatamente se solicitó una investigación a los Laboratorios de Estadística Informática de Hokkaido, pidiendo que analizaran los vídeos y diagnosticaran si algo estaba realmente mal con ellos. Lo que primero se analizó fueron las imágenes. Gran mayoría de los vídeos consistían en una imagen estática de algún fan-art como acompañamiento de la música, pero en los vídeos con animaciones se halló algo muy peculiar. Si bien las animaciones en sí no eran de carácter ofensivo ni explícito se habían modificado las facciones de los rostros y las proporciones corporales para asemejar lo que a simple vista era humano (o animé) en seres de proporción antropomórfica. Esta ligera modificación de la figura humana combinada con los colores tan brillantes y repetitivos que se mostraban en pantalla podía ser un disparador potencial de epilepsia a la vista de los analistas gráficos del Laboratorio, pero los resultados del análisis del sonido descartaron que esas imágenes tuvieran ese fin. Las pistas de sonido de “Fear Garden”, “Necrocarnival”, “PAIN7″, “selfish illusion”, “Scream” y otros vídeos que se encontraron contenían un patrón de onda de baja frecuencia muy bien definido que contrastaba con los sonidos más agudos. El patrón de la onda era totalmente irregular y errático, y era obvio que ningún instrumento físico o electrónico era capaz de provocar una onda como esa. Sea lo que sea, esa onda de sonido fue inducida de manera artificial para cumplir una función específica que nada tenía que ver con la música en sí (porque bien se sabe que el oído humano es incapaz de oír tonos de baja frecuencia). Junto con la evidencia de las imágenes distorsionadas, eso era razón suficiente para pedir un análisis exhaustivo de los vídeos por parte del equipo psiquiátrico del laboratorio. Las investigaciones y la recopilación de datos tomaron cerca de 2 semanas. Cuando por fin los doctores llegaron a una conclusión definitiva sobre todos y cada uno de los vídeos llamaron a todo el personal involucrado a la sala de juntas del laboratorio a reunión extraordinaria para anunciar sus resultados. La mayoría, por no decir todos los vídeos contenían mensajes de carácter subliminal. Era una obra realmente elaborada que atacaba y destruía la cordura de todo aquel que lo viera, en mayor o menor medida. La melodía en sí producía un efecto hipnótico, lo que algunos llaman “tonada pegadiza”, que tentaba al oyente de oírla una y otra y otra vez. Aquí está el engaño, porque cada vez que el incauto reproduce la pista vuelve a exponerse a las ondas LF (“low frequency”, o baja frecuencia). Estas ondas tienen un efecto “puente” en las neuronas, porque las sobreestimula provocando dolores de cabeza, induciendo estrés y finalmente produciendo Psicosis. Ahora, cuando se cae en la psicosis no hay diferencia entre la realidad, la fantasía y la imaginación, y aquí es donde tienen efecto las imágenes antropomórficas. No está claro el mensaje que transmite la canción para convencer al incauto de distintas alucinaciones y fantasías (harían falta experimentos), pero es claro que desarrollan una tendencia agresiva fuera de los límites de su personalidad e incluso del instinto humano. Un ejemplo de esa conducta fue el caso de Ahiko Matsuda, quien en sus convulsiones resultó expuesto a las imágenes y la melodía de Fear Garden, y embelesado por ello no pudo resistir ver el vídeo otra y otra y otra vez hasta que en su locura sólo la letra de la canción y las imágenes daban vueltas por su cabeza. Debía compartir el mensaje de Chaa, por la red y por el mundo… Debía hacer un jardín con flores… Con flores de manos… Con las manos de sus padres y su hermanita… Sí, que bello jardín tendría… Y cuando los vecinos hubiesen llamado a la policía por escuchar los gritos todo sería mentira, tan mentira como que sus propias manos no eran también flores. Así fue que cuando la policía llegó, además de encontrar 3 cadáveres mutilados en la planta baja y sus brazos enterrados en el jardín trasero, encontró a Ahiko desangrándose en su cuarto con su brazo izquierdo amputado y una sierra ensangrentada en en su mano derecha. Otro ejemplo claro fue Mizuki Awada, quien escuchando Necrocarnival a gran volumen logró que las ondas LF tuvieran mayor injerencia en sus neuronas, lo que hizo que los niveles de estrés fueran más altos y llegar a la psicosis fuese más fácil. Sin embargo, como el vídeo no tenía más imágenes que un fan-art colocado por Ahiko Matsuda en la edición no hubo un detonante agresivo tan poderoso. Se requirió que Mizuki escuchara la canción por lo menos 6 veces luego de contraer psicosis para que la letra de la canción actuara como detonante. Así fue como luego de estallar en carcajadas enfermizas que casi despiertan a sus padres, Mizuki salió de la casa y tomó el viejo machete oxidado del cobertizo. Una vez volvió a la casa, los degolló a ambos mientras dormían para que mientras se ahogaban con su propia sangre ella pudiera realizar cortes horizontales entre las costillas que dañaran sus pulmones. Fue una muerte lenta, dolorosa y en silencio… Y aquí es donde este caso es diferente al de Ahiko, porque parece que sin imágenes deformadas con colores brillantes en el vídeo, el estado psicótico no dura más de lo que dura el pico de estrés neuronal. Así fue como a la mañana siguiente de su crimen, y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue ella quien informó a la policía de lo sucedido, para luego quitarse la vida cortándose las venas en la bañera. Si bien esta era evidencia suficiente para eliminar gran cantidad de los vídeos de Chaa, otro estudio realizado por un laboratorio norteamericano reveló que los videos “Fear Garden”, “selfish illusion“, “Scream” y “Necrocarnival” sólo tenían ese efecto bajo condiciones de cansancio, sueño o frustración, por lo que no son considerados estrictamente peligrosos y, por lo tanto, aún circulan por la red. Solo las demás víctimas saben qué había en los demás vídeos. Hasta hoy nadie sabe quién o qué es Chaa… Hasta aquí llega mi deber informativo. Ahora todo depende de usted. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxYgPkxVams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CyAXdZM8bw Categoría:Internet Categoría:Música Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:Ciencia